


Shadows Cling Together

by Microraptor_Glider



Series: The Trash Prince of Darkness [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Foreplay, M/M, Mentions of surgery, Porn with Feelings, Trans Character, Trans Kaiba Seto, Trans Male Character, Vampire Bites, Vampire Venom, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microraptor_Glider/pseuds/Microraptor_Glider
Summary: It wasn't perfect; the real world didn't need to be and seldom was. But, tonight with Yami, it was right. Foreplay and feelings between two vampires who only recently discovered their desires were reciprocated.Can be seen as taking place in the same universe as Adjusting to the Dark, but would occur several story arcs out from where Adjusting to the Dark would end anyways. It is readable as a stand alone.





	Shadows Cling Together

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a playlist for this: [Shadows Cling Together Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/ft87cny6322h0akvzb9a800ld/playlist/4d7UOL2kWi2ScugqIppIU1?si=44jFpB7SQYCkvNezj7B8CA)
> 
> Note on Adjusting to the Dark spoilers:
> 
> The narrative distance between this fic and Adjusting to the Dark minimizes the spoilers for where Adjusting to the Dark is going, particularly in terms of plot, but does not eliminate them entirely. No plot points of Adjusting to the Dark are mentioned here, and in fact, I'm not sure how much reading Adjusting to the Dark would help here other than a few easter eggs.
> 
> However, there are vampire mechanics in here that I haven't had time to introduce yet there, but are coming up. Moreover, because I wrote this with Adjusting to the Dark and where it is in mind (and anyone who has read AttD could see elements of it here), a few things could maybe be teased out if you really tried. There are also clearly spoilers for the general direction of the universe after AttD ends.

Teeth tore into his throat, fangs sunk into his flesh. Kaiba let out a gasp, flashing his own fangs to the room.

It hurt for a moment; split flesh always does. Vampire teeth were designed to hunt and kill. They were an out of control weapon inflicted upon the world, hopping from host to host, sharpening both body and mind to the task at hand of taking another’s life. All the good intentions in the world couldn’t change that. You could work with it, you could circumvent it, but you couldn’t change it. If any human had suggested they be in his position now, Kaiba would have thrown them out of the building that moment for forcing him to listen to such stupidity.

Fortunately, the curse only ate life, and Kaiba was already dead.

Kaiba could feel the venom push under his skin, and into his jugular. He felt in his blood, the stagnant, heavy, corrupted mess shifting then mixing with liquid darkness. It felt awkward if nothing else, and Kaiba pressed his tongue against the top of his mouth waiting for it to kick in. He could already feel a slight tingle, but he knew that it would unfurl from there, growing, changing, and spreading.

He drew a breath in anticipation. The few times he’d experienced another’s venom after turning had each felt different. Here is where personality and intent mattered.

This wasn’t his first time doing this on either end, but it was the first time he’d let someone do it to him of his own volition. It was certainly his first time doing it nearly naked with his skin pressed against someone else’s, close enough to feel the other’s semi-hard cock rub into the nook of his back with each adjustment of the other’s hips.

With anyone else this would be the nightmare scenario, a horror show with Kaiba as victim or perpetrator. Yet with Yami, it felt right.

Perhaps Kaiba let Yami do this because he implicitly trusted Yami not to take advantage of him, not to hurt him. It was only a few days ago that they had fought the doomsday cultists side by side and Kaiba had trusted Yami to bring his soul back even as he fell in the duel. Because Yami had already let Kaiba do the same to him, bites to Yami’s waste and ass. Not just be marked but to mark each other. That while they had their own games of tug of war, this wasn’t the same sort of political. There was no power to be ceded.

Just as much as that trust had been earned, it helped that they had already given each other their worst. They’d already tried to kill each other- Yami even succeeded once- and that only scratched the tip of the surface. They had been at each other’s throats numerous times, and while it had been a while since their murderous days, they didn’t always see eye to eye. Kaiba had also yanked Yami there through the connection the day of the surgery. While Kaiba was proud of the results, anesthesia didn’t work on the undead, and he spent the evening trying not to scream into a blood-soaked rag as the surgeon cut into breast tissue with suntouched steel. Yami had seen him laid bare, and so many would have used the sight to only see the lies of the flesh.

And yet, by some miracle, Yami was somehow still here. He saw him for who he was, and he came back. It didn’t fix everything, but it counted for something.

Kaiba tilted his head so Yami could dig in deeper and rolled his shoulders back to push against Yami’s weight.

Yami’s hands glided across Kaiba’s chest. Yami’s palms pushed up against his pecs before his fingertips gently tracing the faint scars and pressing in on Kaiba’s nipples. Kaiba’s nipples had never been super sensitive before or after the surgery, at least not enough to play with them himself, but with everything else, it felt pleasant. Both the sensation and the attention.

The venom was already starting to work its magic at this point. It was icy, but in the way that a chilled towel felt on a fever, and Kaiba- despite himself- melted into Yami’s arms. Meanwhile, he embraced the venom inside him, his blood grabbing it and pulling it deeper into his body through capillaries and veins. Kaiba knew that though his body would close the punctures soon enough, a black web on pale skin would span out from the bitemark for the rest of the night. And, there would be no one but Yami to see it. Something just between them.

As the venom moved, Kaiba felt prickles under his skin. Not painful but still sharp and almost ticklish, like small static discharges. A slight smile tugged on Kaiba’s lips.

After letting himself pool beneath Yami, one particular poignant spark rolled through him. Kaiba arched his back and stretched his arms and legs out against the hotel bed, lifting up Yami above him. Yami let out a muffled yelp into Kaiba’s neck before his arms and legs gave a tight squeeze around Kaiba’s torso for both stability and retaliation. Kaiba held the pose for a couple of moments, before letting out a chuckle and lowering himself back to the bed.

The cool tingling sensation continued to spread at this point reaching his jaw.

Yami bit down harder on Kaiba’s shoulder. Not enough to hurt but certainly enough to notice.

_Was that really necessary?_

While their souls were always connected, the physical closeness and the sharing of darkness between them blew the connection wide open. Kaiba heard Yami’s projected thought loud and clear.

_Yes._ Kaiba let out a single breathy laugh as his smile spread to a shit-eating grin. _Perhaps next time we do this, I could pick you up and carry you around the manor like a backpack. You certainly are the size for it._

It was half a joke.

As appealing as that image was, at least to start, Kaiba wanted the stability of being on all fours while exploring these sensations and movements, especially since they could be so distracting. Carrying Yami around would come soon enough, when he got a bit more used to this or- since he was likely to try soon anyway- when he got back the manor. At least if Yami didn’t up and disappear until the next apocalypse or Congress of Souls. He said he wouldn’t this time, that he would stay, but Kaiba worried regardless. Kaiba already had a new congress planned; there had to be with all of the recent political turmoil. But, those took time to put together and didn’t guarantee bedroom visits.

Yami did not seem so impressed. _Flying may be your hobby, Kaiba, but I prefer my feet firmly on the ground._

Kaiba pouted in response. _Says the midget who can barely straddle me without being lifted off the bed._

A puff of smugness drifted through the connection. _I suppose, still not so much that I’m not willing to explore your perspective. I’ve always wondered what it would be like to be a giraffe._

Kaiba lurched up and down again, quick and not as high as last time, but certainly enough to be noticeable. However, this time Yami was prepared and temporarily released his hold on Kaiba’s neck to chuckle. He shifted up to nip at Kaiba’s ear before whispering aloud, “You like being a pain don’t you?”

“Whatever gave you that idea?” Kaiba’s lip curled back into a smile. The banter was always a part of the fun.

“No more sudden lifts tonight though.” Yami kissed Kaiba’s earlobe before sitting up and positioning himself on his knees behind Kaiba’s ass. “We have other things to do.”

Kaiba glanced over his shoulder and muttered, “Took you long enough.” In all honesty, he’d been enjoying things so far, especially now that the whole left side of his face felt that cool prickling, with soft undercurrents almost like caresses. However, patience was never his strong suit. Not when what he wanted was so close. Not when he had any say in the matter.

Yami took a moment to glance over Kaiba with half-lidded eyes before resting his hand on the band of Kaiba’s boxer briefs. He ran his thumb over the elastic, curling his fingers almost dipping them under the band, but then he hesitated. “Are you sure about this?” _It’s all happening so fast._

They’d only just now confronted their feelings and their desires. Some would want to take things slow and drag things out. “I’m sure.” Kaiba pressed. _It’s not like we haven’t been dancing around long enough._

Yami paused, scrunching his face in thought before his eyes and mouth popped open in realization. He finally gripped the under the band and used his free hand to rub circles in Kaiba’s back. He leaned down to whisper, “Jounouchi had jokingly called our Thursday game nights dates. And, you did give me a lot of weird looks during the last congress. I just thought it was a part of your natural intensity. Your charm.”

“Not everyone gets to receive the full force of my intensity.”

Yami let out a chuckle and started slowly but surely pulling Kaiba’s underwear off. The feel of his knuckles grazing across Kaiba’s skin was tantalizing. Contact, anticipation, and intimacy all swirled together. Plus, while the venom had been injected far away, it drew their souls closer together, and the boundary between their skin seemed so very thin. A shiver ran down Kaiba’s spine.

As slow as he was going Yami only paused when he unveiled the packing harness. His fingers tapped the elastic, and Kaiba immediately responded, _No! That stays on._

_Not even sure what it is._ Yami rubbed the skin on either side and tapped it again. _But I suppose it doesn’t ma_ _tter anyway_ _as long is it doesn’t get in the way._

_You’ll see soon enough,_ _and it shouldn’t._ Kaiba let out a slight purr as Yami resumed the tug on his underwear. _And, who knows? Maybe it will give you ideas._

To be fair, Kaiba had been a bit hesitant earlier, if just because it took a moment to process everything.

To process Yami coming up to visit him when he could have spent the night with the friendship dweebs. He’d already spent the evening bonding with them, celebrating victory and the return of stolen souls, but Kaiba figured there was no room for him after that, even once the everyone had tuckered off to bed. To process the spontaneous confession and his own unplanned response of a kiss, one that started rough and.

To process that there was no going back from this moment.

Oh, Kaiba had known that Yami was beautiful wasn’t new. Kaiba had seen the features sharp enough to draw blood and skin that still looked sunkissed despite millennia of darkness early on. It took another few layers of intrigue and trust before Kaiba started imagining his hands gliding across those supple arms or getting his fingers caught in that defiant cloud of hair. Imagining his lips on the other’s lips, skin, or groin. Imagining what he might do to Yami if the dick his libido mistakenly thought he had. And, even then it required a few more jolts to admit those thoughts were there- even just to himself. Saying it out loud… that was another hurdle.

Kaiba had also needed a moment to sort through all the logistics of the situation. How did he want them to fit together? How could they fit together? To figure out where those questions met and the space between desire and reality.

When their lips had pressed together and Kaiba realized this really was happening, possibilities for what comes next flooded into Kaiba’s mind. His dick rubbing along Yami’s ass crack, while he gripped onto Yami’s hip bone with one hand and a toned ass cheek with the other. His rival’s flushed face glancing over his shoulder, eyes begging before Kaiba finally thrust in. All those daydreams of skin on skin but even more so of skin inside skin. The feel of not just something but the body of someone- of someone important- pulling and gliding across, along, and around his shaft. To have and give power. To desire and be desired.

And, Kaiba was overwhelmed by finding that some of this was actually possible and overwhelmed by having to face daydreams crash into reality.

Kaiba owned a hard packer, a strap on he had customized to look how he wanted and push against his bottom growth in the right way. It didn’t quite simulate the feel of penetration, but at least playing with it alone, it worked well enough and made the game of pretend easier. It made logistics feasible.

Unfortunately, Kaiba only had his soft daywear packers with him tonight.

The emergency had come on quickly, and when the world learned of its supernatural underbelly, the politics of both the mundane and supernatural went into an uproar. It required immediate action, and the Kaibas and Kisara had packed what they need from the rented LA penthouse in one night, leaving the rest to be shipped home later. A dildo hadn’t met the cut for necessary.

So, after the confession, Kaiba and Yami simply played, stripping their outer clothes away and rubbing their hands all over each other, exploring not only each other’s bodies but their reactions as well. Then the teeth came out and they gave each other small venomless nips, letting their lips do all the work both in tasting flesh and guiding the other’s work. All the while they twisted and moved around each other as they moved to the bed. Soon enough they were at the bed, tumbling over it, and Kaiba mentioned something else their teeth could be used for.

But, all the while Kaiba yearned to go deeper, connect farther, push the envelope another inch.

Having his ass penetrated wasn’t high on his to-do list and had never been one of his dreams. Maybe he’d appreciate it more if he had a prostate, though if he had a prostate, he wouldn’t have been able to leave his hard dick behind either. But, something didn’t have to be perfect or be his dream for him to want it tonight.

Which is how he ended up with his as propped in the air, his underwear around his knees and Yami cupping his soft packer still in its harness. _You’re right. It shouldn’t get in the way. I can definitely work with it._ Yami playfully finished the statement by pushing the packer back and forth, and Kaiba pressed back in return. Heat flowed through his body. He took a deep breath and gave a slow blink to relish the moment. Tonight was a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the steamiest piece I have written though given most of my time is dedicated to genfic that is a low bar. In any case I hope you enjoyed it! It's a really new experience for me.
> 
> I ended where I did so I could finish in time for the weekly prompt and it had sucked a bunch of my time already (in a good way, writing it was fun), but I definitely have ideas for where I could go from here.


End file.
